Aprendendo a viver
by Jamelia Millian
Summary: Viver é o que há de mais precioso,a maioria apenas existeoscar wilde. Poderam dois jovens aprender a querer a existencia que lhes foi dada? DG
1. Chapter 1

Quero dizer que nenhuma das personagens me pertence mas sim à tia Jo... E que quero reviews please...

Desespero 

- Virgínia Molly Weasley tinha 16 anos. O seu cabelo ia até à cintura, ligeiramente cacheado nas pontas; mas ela usava-o sempre preso. As suas roupas eram demasiado largas e grandes para o seu corpo curvilíneo. Os seus olhos eram castanhos-esverdeados mas raramente eram vistos pois a rapariga andava sempre cabisbaixa. Amigos? Apenas por pena...

- Draco Edward Malfoy tinha 17 anos e andava no último ano de howgrats. O seu cabelo nem curto nem longo era deixado solto sem gel que era usado antigamente. Os seus olhos cada dia ficavam mais cinzentos como mercúrio líquido e nos seus lábios já não haviam sorrisos. A única pessoas que ainda se preocupava era Blaise um amigo de infância.

D/G,

- Gina... Gina. Gina, acorda! – Carolina teve que tomar medidas drásticas e atirou a menina para o chão.

- Ai! Minha cabeça! Não precisava ser tão bruta, eu até já tinha acordado! – Gina coçava a cabeça.

- Você já perdeu o café da manhã, e não queria que você perdesse as aulas da manhã! – Carolina falou

- Como se alguém reparasse no meu sumiço – replicou Gina com ar tristonho

- Não diga isso!

- Porque? Verdades são para serem ditas; e não finja que se importa! – Gina correu para o banheiro e fechou-se lá dentro.

Assim que se viu sozinha Gina chorou, chorou até que toda a dor que tinha no seu pequeno coração fosse embora, mas ela não parecia querer sair...

Ela estava desesperada...era ignorada por tudo e todos... Harry não lhe ligava nenhuma e as poucas amigas que costumava ter afastaram-se dela, não podia segredar nada do que sentia a ninguém, pois não tinha a quem dizer... nem se atrevia a escrever num diário, Tom tinha-a marcado muito e ele era o culpa de grande parte do seu segredo, nem Dumbledore sabia...estava prestes a quebrar-se ao meio... o seu irmão já nem lhe olhava e Hermione não se devia sequer lembrara quem ela era...afinal ninguém sabia quem ela era...

No meio de tanto desespero Gina só viu uma solução para acabar com tanta dor... devia matar-se, faria um favor à humanidade, afinal ela não servia para nada, não se lembrava da última vez que tinha ajudado alguém ou alguém a tinha ajudado a ela... Estava decidida, a morte era a única saída...

Do outro lado de Hograwts:

- Nossa Morgana, quando será que esse morcego velho morre e nos deixa em paz! – perguntou desesperadamente Blaise

- Esperemos que ainda seja neste século! – disse o troglodita, digo, Crable.

- Neste século! Ah Ah Ah! – Goyle riu estupidamente

- Calem-se seus anormais! – Draco gritou cessando o riso dos orangotangos, digo, capachos.

- Maldisposto? – Blaise perguntou, preocupado com o amigo.

- Como se isso lhe interessasse! Vou dar uma volta e QUERO ficar sozinho! - Draco apressou o passo e dirigiu-se à torre de astronomia e ficou lá durante todo o dia, acabando por adormecer.

11h45m – Saída da salão de griffindor:

Um vulto saiu da sala, era pequeno e estava descalço...ou deverei dizer descalça?

Gina saia da sua sala sem dar nas vistas, esperando não ser apanhada por Flich e a sua gata. A menina tinha acabado de tomar duche e não se tinha enxugado bem, tinha o corpo ainda húmido, trajava uma camisa de dormir, branca, semitransparente, e tinha apenas um robe velho e gasto por cima. Os seus cabelo cor de fogo caiam numa cascata rubra e os seus olhos tinham perdido há muito o brilho. Na mão apertava uma navalha que tinha retirado de um dos meninos... dirigia-se à torre de astronomia para acabar com sua vida.

FIM! Do 1ºcapitulo...

Sim, eu adoro deixar na expectativa... Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Aqui está o 2º capítulo fresquinho! Ainda não vi nenhuma review mas imploro às pessoas que lêem esta fic (se é que alguém lê esta coisa...) que façam reviews, critiquem, digam bem, ameacem-me, dêem-me ideias... qualquer coisa. Boa leitura:

Conhecendo-se 

Gina caminhava decidida na direcção da torre de astronomia

Draco acordou na torre de astronomia, estava esfomeado mas teve uma ideia e decidiu ficar lá durante mais algum tempo.

Gina estava frente-a-frente com a porta da sala de astronomia, decidida, empurrou a porta e entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta atras de si.

Draco ouviu a porta da sala a ser aberta e rapidamente escondeu-se num canto, de modo a não ser visto.

Gina olhou em volta da sala... o luar entrava pelas janelas, fazendo sombras em redor da sala.

Draco perguntou-se quem seria aquela rapariga e o que fazia aquela hora, num local daqueles. E o que raio é que ela tinha n a mão?

Gina apertou o cabo da navalha e dirigiu-se para o centro da sala. Tirou o roupão e sentou-se no parapeito da maior janela.

O que seria que aquela rapariga estava a fazer? A lua batia-lhe nos cabelos ruivos que contrastava duma forma única com a pálida pele. A camisa que a rapariga tinha estava colada ao corpo, dando lhe um ar angelical e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

Gina olhou para a lua e pensou que ela seria a sua confidente daquela noite. Pegou na varinha e invocou uma caixinha de música que começou a tocar uma melodia tristonha, quase fúnebre.

Draco assustou-se com a música que começara a tocar, parecia em sintonia com o seu estado de espírito, mas estaria também em sintonia com a rapariga? Draco assuntou-se ainda mais quando a rapariga começou a falar, num sussurro quase inaudível, parecia falar com a lua.

Gina não esperou mais para deitar fora todo o seu sofrimento para puder depois completar o seu 'ritual'.

- Lua, desculpa incomodar-te com as minhas queixas mas é a única que me pode ouvir. Vou desabar! Quem sou? O que faço aqui? Ninguém me liga sou apenas uma alma que vagueia sem destino... ninguém se importa comigo! – neste momento pequenas lágrimas começaram a correr pela face pura da menina – Harry nem deve saber quem eu sou... ignora-me, a mim e ao meu amor por ele, eu quero-o esquecer mas não consigo... minha própria família me ignora, não sei mas o que faço aqui... mas sei quem são os culpados disto... eu e ele, apenas ele, maldade pura que me tirou a vida, deixou-me apenas existindo, apenas com o propósito de lhe servir, mas isso não vai acontecer ouviu Tom! – esta última frase foi gritada pela garota entre soluços, o seu choro era agora de desespero e Draco estava completamente sem reacção perante a atitude da rapariga, queria ajuda-lha mas não sabia como nem estava habituado a ajudar os outros. E quem seria Tom, quanto mal poderia ter feito a rapariga tão pura? Draco foi tirado de seus devaneios pois a rapariga levantou-se e disse por fim:

- Lua serás tu a guardadora do meu segredo, para sempre, para todo o sempre, pois não deve passar disso: um segredo, que deve ser guardado para toda a eternidade, além disso ninguém vai notar minha falta...

Gina pegou na navalha e levantou-a à altura de seu braço, começou a desçe-la e quando esta estava quase a cortar sua pele...

- Accio navalha! - uma voz forte disse, Draco tinha finalmente saído do seu transe e fez algo, não podia deixar tal beleza matar-se, iria ajudar aquela rapariga, tão pura e inocente...

quando ouviu o feitiço a ser proferido Gina assustou-se e caiu no chão.

- Quem está aí?

Draco saiu das sombras e finalmente os dois ficaram cara-a-cara

- Weasley?

- Malfoy?

- - - - - - - - -» continua no próximo capitulo. Bjs.


	3. Chapter 3

N.a: Oi estou de volta! decidi pesquisar no fanfiction e descobri uma autora com uma fic com o mesmo nome da minha, peço por isso desculpa a Paula Granger, pois não conhecia a sua fic.

Agora: o capítulo3... espero que gostem:

_Desabafando_

**- Weasley?**

**- Malfoy?**

**- O que é que você está aqui a fazer? – Gina perguntou com medo que o menino tivesse ouvido o que ela confidenciou à lua.**

**- Isso lhe perguntou eu Weasley! Que eu saiba já ca estava antes de ti! – Draco esqueceu-se rapidamente da menina bonita que tinha visto anteriormente, agora apenas via uma Weasley.**

**- Ainda por cima admites que me estiveste a espiar! Eu menino insuportável!**

**- Devias dar graças por estares ao pé de mim, muitas meninas dariam a vida pra isso!**

**- Mas eu não sou nenhuma dessas meninas, quero de ti é distância! – Gina tinha que lhe perguntar se ele tinha ou não ouvido o que ela disse. "mas pra que Virgínia Weasley? Não te vais matar? Que interessa que ele saiba?"**

**- Será que é distância que queres? Ou queres proximidade? – dizendo isto Draco aproximou-se de Gina pressando-a na parede.**

**- Malfoy? O que raio está a fazer? - Gina olhou bem funda nos olhos cinzentos do rapaz e viu algo de que admirou**

**- Malfoy?**

**- O que é Weasley? – Draco sentiu-se de novo atraído por aquela menina, que parecia tão frágil.**

**- Por que é que seus olhos são tão tristes?**

**- o que... – Draco estava sem palavras. Como é que aquela menina conseguia ver isso? Logo nos seus olhos que ele mantinha fechados a emoções?**

**- Como é que tu?...**

**- Consigo ver? – Draco acenou afirmativamente – Porque cada dia quando acordo e olho para o espelho vejo os mesmos olhos, apenas que estes são castanhos. – Gina baixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar baixinho. Draco não estava à espera mas desta vez teve uma reacção. Abraçou a menina contra o seu peito e sentou-se com ela. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, até Gina acalmar-se. Quando esta parou de chorar olhou para cima e enfrentou os olhos cinza.**

**- obrigado**

**- Estou aqui porque quero acabar com a minha vida. Eu não quero ser comensal, mas meu pai nunca vai entender isso; no entanto também não quero ficar do lado dos bonzinhos. Não sei que faça...**

**- Malfoy, eu não lhe perguntei nada! – Gina percebeu o que tinha dito, quando já era demasiado tarde. Ela tinha falado por impulso, pois estava admirada por o rapaz se abrir com ela daquela maneira.**

**- Para sua informação Weasley pobretona, foi você que perguntou ao inicio desta... conversa. – Draco levantou-se depressa, deixando Gina estendida no chão. Quando estava prestes a ir embora disse:**

**- O Potter não merece todo este trabalho!**

**- Malfoy espera! – Gina gritou pois queria emendar o erro que tinha cometido mas era tarde demais, Draco já tinha fechado a porta.**

**Manha seguinte: (sim, eu sei que esta parte foi muito à filme!)**

**Gina acordou com os primeiros raios de sol a baterem-lhe na cara. Tinha adormecido na torre de astronomia a chorar, a pensar que só fazia asneiras e a interrogar-se o que Draco queria dizer com as palavras "potter não merece todo este trabalho". Draco não! Malfoy! Afinal ainda não tinha confiança com ele e possivelmente não iria ter. o que é que ela iria fazer? Ela estava odiando-se pelo que disse ao Malfoy, logo depois dele a ter ajudado e se ter aberto com ela.**

**Gina fez um feitiço para trocar de roupas e dirigiu-se ao lago, era o melhor lugar pra pensar. Ainda bem que era dia de ida a Hosmeade, assim teria o castelo só pra ela.**

**Draco acordou graças a Blaise que não parava de lhe fazer perguntas:**

**- Draco onde esteve ontem à noite? Pegou alguma miúda? Estás bem? Pareces cansado!**

**- Blaise queres fazer-me um favor?**

**- Claro se puder! É pra isso que servem os amigos! – Blaise pôs um sorriso na cara.**

**- SE CALA! A minha mãe não me faz tantas perguntas! Agora vá pra Hosmeade e me deixe dormir o resto!**

**- Ok, não precisa gritar. Estou indo! – Blaise saiu do quarto deixando Draco sozinho.**

**Draco não tinha dormido nada a pensar na Weasley, ainda não acreditava no que ela lhe tinha dito! Mas o culpado era ele! Quem lhe mandou fraquejar perante o choro da menina? Devia era ter saído de lá! E se a caçula dos Weasley decidisse contar aquilo a todos? Era a sua morte! Se bem que não fosse mal pensado... O que ele precisava era de encontrar a garota. Com este pensamento levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Depois de tomar um duche bem frio, vestiu o uma calça e camisa social pretos. Saiu da sala sonserina e foi até às cozinhas para comer qualquer coisa.**

**Gina chegou ao pé do lago e sentou-se debaixo duma árvore que ali estava. Pegou num pedaço de pergaminho, como não tinha coragem de falar com o malfoy, iria escrever-lhe uma carta.**

**Draco dirigiu-se ao lago, sabia que a rapariga gostava de se sentar à sombra duma das árvores, Pansy dizia constantemente que a caçula dos Weasley estava sempre lá abandonada.**

**(isto vai ser Gina a rever a carta que escreveu em voz alta)**

**" Malfoy, venho pedir-lhe desculpas através desta carta, pois não sei se teria coragem para lhe pedir pessoalmente. Eu sei que fui bastante rude, logo depois da sua 'confissão', mas eu não sabia o que dizer pois não esperava aquela atitude da sua pessoa. Nunca pensei que você fosse desabafar comigo e por isso lhe respondi da forma que respondi. Fiquei também bastante intrigada pela sua frase de 'despedida'. O que é que você queria dizer com aquilo?**

**Espero que me possa perdoar e explicar a sua frase.**

**Sinceramente: Gina Weasley"**

**- Não sei se te perdoo Weasley! Não gostei nada da forma como falaste comigo!**

**Gina deu um salto ao ouvir aquela voz, não estava à espera que ele estivesse ali e muito menos teer ouvido a sua carta.**

**- Malfoy! Não te tinha visto!**

**- Eu presumi isso ruiva!**

**- Não me chame ruiva!**

**- Então o que te chamo? Pequena? – Gina tremeu ao ouvir esse nome e murmurou:**

**- Tom chamava-me assim...**

**- Eu vou descobrir quem é esse Tom. Já ontem falaste dele!**

**- Tu já o conheces, apesar de não gostares dele. E ninguém te mandou ouvir o que eu disse ontem pois não? – Gina fez biquinho e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.**

**- Se eu não ouvisse, hoje já não estarias aqui!**

**- Agradeço-te por isso, e agradeceria ainda mais se me explicasses aquela tua frase, que me tirou o sonho!**

**- Com uma condição pequena. Hoje à noite encontraste comigo na mesma sala, com aquela camisa pode ser?**

**- Mas...**

**- Sem mas pequena, ou sim ou não, A escolha é tua! – Gina pensou que Draco mesmo sem querer conseguia ser igualzinho a Tom.**

**- Ok, eu vou, as nada de segundas intenções!**

**- Eu não levava segundas intenções!**

**- Agora quero uma explicação!**

**- Por amor do céus Virgínia! O que eu queria dizer é que o Potter não te merece. Tu és boa demais pra ele, e ainda ficas a sofrer por causa do desgraçado!**

**- Achas mesmo? Por Merlim, não gozes comigo!**

**- Queres ver como eu não estou a gozar contigo? – Gina acenou afirmamente, então Draco aproximou a sua cara á cara da garota, esta fechou os olhos e Draco roçou ao de leve os seus lábios com os dela. Depois suavemente afastou-se.**

**- Eu tenho que ir. Mas depois falamos. – Gina levantou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se ao interior do castelo.**

**- O que é que estas a fazer comigo, minha pequena? – Draco abanou a cabeça como se pra tirar os pensamentos, levantou-se e tomou a mesma direcção que Gina.**

n.a: Este foi o maior capitulo de todos! Espero que gostem! Agora o agradecimento às reviews!

Lolita Malfoy – Agradeço a review, e não é preciso que fique muito ansiosa pois eu vou ser rápida a actualizar! Bjs e obrigado pela review!

Miaka-ELA – pois... eu nunca tinha escrito esta história, é capaz de ter lido uma parecida pois já li algumas fics que têm um encontro na torre, só se for isso, esta fic surgiu apenas de muitas histórias que eu invento na minha mente e decidi finalmente escrever uma. Muitos agradecimentos pela review! Bjs.


	4. Chapter 4

n.a: Não tive nenhuma review ao 3ºcapítulo, mas decidi postar o quarto capítulo na mesma.

Desta vez espero reviews, pois adoro saber a opinião de quem lê o que escrevo. Fiquem bem:

Ajudando-se

Gina saiu apressada do jardim, sem saber bem o que pensar. Bastou Draco encostar os seus lábios aos dela, para que ela perdesse o controlo do seu corpo. Como é que o rapaz conseguia fazer aquilo? Bastou aquele pequeno contacto para sentir pequenos choques eléctricos a percorrer-lhe o corpo. Ela sabia que era errado, afinal ele era o arqui-inimigo da família dela. "Família que não te liga nenhuma", pensou tristemente Gina. Gina pensava na sua 'relação' com Draco. Afinal o que eram eles? Amigos? Não lhe parecia. Inimigos? Os inimigos não se davam tão bem. Conhecidos? Ninguém confidenciava os seus segredos a um mero conhecido. Então o que raio eram eles? Gina só se apercebeu que estava parada em frente do quadro da dama gorda quando esta lhe gritou, pedindo a senha.

- Mirabulos – "onde raio arranjam estes nomes?"

Assim que Gina entrou na sala deparou-se com um espectáculo deprimente. Harry e Cho estavam num perfeito amasso, na sua sala comunal. Gina limpou a garganta para se fazer ouvir.

- Gina! – Harry gritou, levantando-se repentinamente mandando a chinesa ao chão.

- Ah.. Oi Harry – Gina só queria um buraco onde se pudesse enfiar, tamanha era a sua vergonha. A sua paixão pelo menino que sobreviveu era conhecida e ela não podia estar pior depois da cena a que tinha assistido.

- Oi Gininha! – Cho falou com aquela sua cara de bonequinha falsa. Neste momento Gina rebentou, rebentou com tudo o que tinha dentro dela.

- Gininha é o caralho! E tire essa expressão de minha amiga, pois todos sabemos que não me suporta, mas deixe que o sentimento é reciproco! – sem dizer mais nada Gina correu escadas acima até ao dormitório, onde se atirou para cima da sua cama e chorou como nunca tinha chorado antes...

Passados 15 minutos Gina acalmou-se, dirigiu-se até ao banheiro e tomou um bom banho de imersão. Como estava muito cansada decidiu não ir jantar para ir dormir, afinal ainda tinha que se encontrar com Draco. Assim que se deitou na cama, fechou as cortinas e começou a pensar no que tinha visto lá em baixo. Automaticamente uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela face e aterrou nos seus lábios rubros. Sem pensar Gina limpou-a com a língua. " Está na altura de crescer Virgínia. Está na altura de parar de pensar no Harry. Tenho que seguir em frente", e foi com este pensamento que Gina adormeceu.

Gina acordou já era noite alta, sentiu uma pontada de fome, mas não ligou e levantou-se devagarinho de maneira a não acordar nenhuma das meninas que já dormiam, descansadas. Foi até ao baú que tinha aos pés da cama e tirou-lhe de dentro a sua camisa branca, aquela com que Draco a queria ver. A menina vestiu a camisa e um short de seda (presente de Charlie). Foi até ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Tinha profundas olheiras, resultado de noites mal dormidas devido a alguns sonhos, digo, pesadelos. As suas sardas eram quase invisíveis na sua pele, de tão pálida que estava. "Assim que chegar o verão me irei bronzear, nem pensar que vou ficar assim branquela, não que alguém repare". Com este pensamento a atormenta-la Gina penteou os cabelo e os prendeu num coque frouxo, com algumas madeixas a emoldarem-lhe a face. Pensou que já deveria estar atrasada, por isso vestiu o seu robe 2 tamanhos acima, já velho. Entrou de novo no dormitório e calçou uns chinelos. Sem mais demoras saiu do dormitório, levemente, não queria acordar ninguém, e muito menos ter que dar explicações. Quando ia a passar pela sala comunal, viu que alguém estava deitado no sofá, aproximou-se devagarinho e vi que era ninguém mais do que a bonequinha ocidental e o Harry. As lágrimas vieram outra vez aos olhos, mas desta vez ela conteve-as e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Rapidamente chegou à torre de astronomia, abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a atras de si. Olhou para todos os lados. Onde raio estaria Draco? Oh não! Não acreditava que tinha caído naquele truque! Ele esteve o tempo todo zoando com sua cara!

Quando Gina ia a sair da sala, uma mão veio por trás e fechou a porta.

- Ai! – Gina gritou assustada.

- Ia já embora pequena? – Draco falou, com um sorriso sarcástico, ver a cara assustada da ruiva tinha sido o ponto alto do seu dia.

- Nunca mais me assuste assim, Malfoy! – Gina disse, virando-se para o rapaz, focando prensada entre ele e a porta.

- Desculpa pequena. – Draco afastou-se da rapariga pra que ela pudesse desencostar da porta.

- Bem, você queria que eu viesse aqui, pois aqui estou. Será que já posso ir embora?

- Que impaciente. Eu pedi-lhe para vir aqui com aquela camisa e estou a vê-la de robe. Não me parece que tenha cumprido a sua parte do trato.

- Cumpri sim! – sem se aperceber bem do que fazia, Gina tirou o robe ficando apenas com a camisa e com o short. Draco ficou sem reacção assim que Gina tirou o robe. Começando nas longas e bem torneadas pernas da garotas a acabar nos seus seios fartos que se notavam através da camisola, tudo nela parecia perfeição. Gina reparou rapidamente na figura em que se encontrava e vestiu o robe, completamente vermelha. Ela sempre teve vergonha do seu corpo e dum momento para o outro tinha-se quase dado ao Malfoy. Draco percebeu o embaraço da garota e foi até ela para a abraçar, mas quando se chegou perto dela, a viu encolher-se.

- Pequena não precisa ter medo de mim, não lhe vou fazer nada. E não devia ter vergonha do seu corpo. – Draco colocou um dedo no queixo da garota e suavemente fê-la levantar a cara. Viu-lhe os olhos marejados. Como conseguia aquela rapariga ser tão pura, tão inocente.

- Sempre tive. – a voz suave da rapariga fê-lo despertar dos seus pensamentos.

- Não entendo porque. Você tem um corpo lindo.

Draco viu a rapariga encolher-se ainda mais com aquele comentário. Sem dizer nada Draco afastou-se da garota e pegou na varinha.

- Que vais fazer? - a voz dela parecia receosa. Draco não lhe respondeu, estava a concentrar-se.

De repente apareceu um sofá enorme no meio da torre.(imaginem uma espreguiçadeira com três lugares, forrada com tecido.)

- Como é que...? –Gina tinha uma expressão abobalhada na cara.

- Feitiços não-verbais. Anda. – Draco aproximou-se de Gina e agarrou-lhe o pulso. Suavemente puxou-a até ao sofá e fê-la sentar-se ao seus lado.

- Agora você vai-me explicar porque tem tanta vergonha de seu corpo, e porque anda com roupas tão largas. Mais um pouco e cabiam duas dentro das suas roupas. – Draco puxou um pouco a rapariga para si, mas parou quando a sentiu tremer.

- Já lhe disse que não precisa de ter medo de mim. Eu não lhe vou fazer nada pequena. – com esta frase Gina começou a chorar compulsivamente. Draco suspirou e abraçou a garota, fazendo-lhe carinho na bochecha.

- Podes-me dizer porque tanto chora? Por favor?

- Você...

- O que tenho?

- Você é tão parecido com ele. Diz-me que não me vai fazer mal, faz-me acreditar nas suas palavras e depois...

- E depois o que ruivinha? – Gina levantou a cabeça e apoiou-se com uma mão no peito de Draco. Olhou para ele, com os olhos rasados de água, mas olhos que transmitiam ódio. Draco assustou-se com a menina, aquela expressão não era comum nela.

- Depois decide acabar-me com o sonho dizendo que aquilo tudo tem um propósito e que eu só um mero meio para conseguir chegar ao seu objectivo.

Draco ficou sem reacção. Ficaram assim. Olhando um para o outro, sem dizer nada. Apenas olhando-se. Devagar Gina perdeu a expressão dura que tinha e voltou a encostar a cabeço no peito do rapaz.

- Mas vocês têm uma diferença. Ele quer conquistar o mundo, você apenas quer conquistar sua liberdade.

- Poderia eu saber quem é o homem a quem me comparas?

- Comparo-te a Tom, mas tu não o conheces por este nome.

- Então como o conheço?

- Por Lord Voldemort. – Draco afastou a rapariga de si, pegou-lhe pelos ombros e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Não sei como conheces Voldemort, mas nunca mais na tua vida me compares com ele! – Draco estava exaltado.

- Não te comparei a ele, mas sim Tom, se bem que são os dois a mesma pessoas, apenas que Tom foi a pessoas que conheci graças ao diário que o seu querido papai fez intenção de me dar. – o silêncio fez-se ouvir.

- Draco?

- hum?

- Prometes-me uma coisa?

- Depende ruivinha.

- Não contas nada disto a ninguém. Pode ser?

- Não fazia intenção de contar. Afinal o que ia dizer? Que tinha estada na torre de astronomia a ser confidente duma Weasley e a conforta-la? Mandavam-me para saint Mungus.

- Realmente tens razão.

- Aprende uma coisa. Eu tenho sempre razão.

- Convencido!

- Realista!

- Egocêntrico!

- Maravilhoso!

- Insuportável!

- Perfeito, e nem vale a pena retaliar ruivinha, porque eu sei que você me adora assim. – Draco ficou aliviado ao ver um sorriso na cara da sua ruiva. "minha ruiva nada! Ela não é nada meu! Nem eu a quero, apenas estou com pena dela. Se alguém me visse nesta figura, gostava de saber o que raio esta garota faz para me por assim, afinal desde quando é que eu me preocupo com alguém?"

- Draco? Draco!

- O que foi ruivinha?

- Em que tanto pensas?

- Nada que seja do teu interesse. – ele respondeu um pouco rude com a garota.

- ah... importas-te se eu desabafar contigo? – Gina perguntou receosa, tinha medo da resposta do rapaz, afinal o que ela tinha dito era extremamente infantil.

- E quem lhe disse que me interesso pelos seus desabafos? – Draco sentiu um aperto no coração quando falou com assim coma ruiva, mas não lhe podia demonstrar que se importava.

- Ninguém. Eu vou embora, não lhe quero incomodar mais. – Gina desembaraçou-se rapidamente do abraço de Draco e pulou para o chão, ia a dirigir-se para a porta quando um certo loiro 'materializou-se' à sua frente.

- Não vá! Eu não disse aquilo por querer, se quiseres desabafar, eu fico aqui para te ouvir.

- Não te importas?

- Faço questão! – Draco conduziu a ruiva de novo até ao sofá e fê-la deitar-se ao seu lado. Sorriu levemente e olhando para os olhos da ruiva disse:

- Ruivinha, pode começar!

N.A: o capítulo era pra ficar maior, mas eu achei que estava grande o suficiente, logo logo actualizarei com o quinto capítulo. Bjs especiais para Lyra Lestrange, Lolita Malfoy, Miaka-ELA e um grande beijo para a minha miga Zénilda, nossa Jóia Africana! Até...


	5. Chapter 5

N.A: Aqui está o 5º capítulo...

Mudanças 

_Draco conduziu a ruiva de novo até ao sofá e fê-la deitar-se ao seu lado. Sorriu levemente e olhando para os olhos da ruiva disse: _

_- Ruivinha, pode começar!_

- Eu não sei por onde começar... posso começar pelo dia em que seu pai me deu aquele diário amaldiçoado. Não se importa pois não? – Gina olhou nos olhos de Draco

- Claro que não ruivinha, comece por onde quiser. Apenas estou aqui para a ouvir.

- Obrigado. Tudo começou no dia em que abri aquele diário e comecei a escrever nele. Rapidamente apercebi-me que o diário também falava comigo. Imagine a minha admiração. Tom, foi como ele se apresentou, disse-me que podia confiar nele, e eu feita boba acreditei, lhe contei todos os meus segredos, ele foi meu confidente e único amigo, mas quando viu que eu confiava cegamente nele, me começou a utilizar – nesta altura uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela face, mas Draco limpou-a com as costas da mão antes que esta chega-se aos lábios. – Utilizou-me para abrir a Câmara dos segredos, para soltar o basilisco, e pior, me disse que...

- Lhe disse o que, ruiva?

- Ah... me disse, descaradamente, que eu era apenas o meio para chegar ao fim. – Draco não acreditou nas últimas palavras de Gina, ele apercebeu-se que ela lhe estava mentido, mas decidiu não insistir.

- Quer continuar? Ou é só isso que lhe incomoda?

- Se fosse só isto estava eu bem! – Gina falou com desprezo, esquecendo as lágrimas que lhe brotavam da cara. – No ano seguinte, depois de Harry me salvar, comecei a nutrir por ele um sentimento maior que a amizade, eu comecei a amar Harry. Meu coração ficou destronado quando me apercebi que não era correspondido. Mesmo assim tenho vindo a tentar ter a sua atenção, mas não consegui nada, pelo contrário fui perdendo o que tinha, meu irmão deixou de me ligar, Hermione nunca mais me falou, passei a ser invisível para tudo e todos. – a esta altura Gina já não controlava as lágrimas, que corriam livres pela sua face, mas mesmo assim a menina não perdeu a coragem e lutando contra as lágrimas continuou – minha vida parecia um inferno, sem razão pela qual viver, por isso decidi matar-me, não estava a fazer nada neste mundo. Foi quando nos encontramos e depois de tu desabafares eu pensei que minha vida não era tão má assim, pelo menos ninguém me obriga a fazer nada que não queira, e muito menos sou torturada por não fazer o que me mandam.

- Como você sabe que me torturam?

- Imaginei... conhecendo seu pai como conheço, imaginei logo que ele fizesse algo assim. Descobri que apesar de meus problemas me atormentarem todas as noites, seus problemas eram muito piores. – Gina falava, interpelando as palavras com o choro, ela chorava compulsivamente, e Draco que só queria cessar o choro daquele anjo ruivo, puxou a menina para si, e fê-la sentar-se no seu colo. Colocou uma mão de cada lado da cara de Gina e puxou-lhe suavemente o rosto na direcção do seu, inclinou-se um pouco para aquela tentação rubra que eram os lábios da garota. Começou por roçar lentamente os lábios, fazendo com que ela entreabrisse os seus, devagar encostou os seus lábios aos dos dela, acabando com a distancia entre as bocas, começou com um beijo suave, com alguma ternura à mistura, mas acabou por se tornar algo essencial de que ambos necessitavam. Quando Draco se apercebeu tinham caído e que Gina estava deitada em cima dele, com uma mão no seu tórax. (a partir de agora vai ser do ponto de vista de Gina).

"Céus que tronco definido, o quadribol fez-lhe muito bem!" quando reparei não chorava mais, eu já disse como ele me consegue deixar com um simples beijo? Mas aquilo era muito mais que um beijo, eu estava deitada em cima dele, quando sua língua pediu passagem e eu não pude dizer que não, abri os meus lábios e ele explorou cada canto da minha boca como se quisesse decorar cada pedacinho. Nunca tinha sido beijada assim, de forma tão intensa. Com todo aquele movimento apercebi-me que meu robe se tinha desapertado, mas aquilo não me interessava naquele momento, só queria sentir o corpo de Draco junto ao meu. Peraí! Draco... Malfoy. Eu me estou amassando com um Malfoy. Foi nesse momento que me apercebi que sua mão estava dentro de minha camisa e estava subindo cada vez mais.

- Draco para! – não me ouviu – Draco! Para! – desta vez ele ouviu, manteu a mão em minha barriga, tirou os lábios do meu pescoço e olhou para mim com aqueles olhos cinza.

- Se quer que eu pare é só dizer, pequena. – e foi nesse momento que eu soube que ele nunca seria como Tom. Tom nunca teria parado, apenas riria e diria que eu queria aquilo, e que seria bom e aquela conversa toda.

- Pare por agora, é tudo muito cedo, e além disso é errado. – Gina teve que desviar o olhar dos olhos magoados de Draco.

- Gina você pode não querer fazer isto, mas acredite que não é errado. – deu um daqueles seus sorrisos maliciosos.

- Não é disso que eu estou a falar. Estou a falar de nós... tu e eu... Weasley e Malfoy. – Draco ia-me fazendo cair com a velocidade com que se levantou.

- Tinha que ser... a típica rivalidade das famílias! Porra Virgínia! Tu mudaste-me e sabes disso, alguma vez se viu, Draco Malfoy a ser simpático a consolar uma rapariga a importar-se com ela! Eu adoro-te mesmo mal te conhecendo e tu agora dás-me com os pés, porque a tua família não aprova? Obrigadinho por teres gozado com a minha cara! – Ok, Draco estava mesmo furioso.

- Draco... me desculpe. Eu quero estar com você, mas se alguém me pega minha família vem tirar satisfações, e tenho medo do que 6 ruivos possam fazer em você!

- SEIS? Porra ruiva nunca pensei que fossem tantos, imaginei 4 ou uma cena assim... Você tem razão, é perigoso para o meu preciosos bem estar físico. Mas isso não quer dizer que tenhamos de nos deixar de ver, pois não minha ruivinha? – Draco aproximou-se sorrateiramente de Gina e abraçou-a; olhou fundo para seus olhos e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Sua ruivinha? Não sabia que me tinha registrado como sua propriedade.

- Ainda não registrei, mas ei de dar um jeito nisso, afinal você é minha e não quero que mais ninguém lhe toque.

- Céus, Draco malfoy! Isso foi tudo ciúme? E qual é essa de mais ninguém me tocar? Que eu saiba não sou nada sua!

- Só porque não quer! – Draco só se apercebeu do que disse quando olhou para a cara de espantada da garota.

- Por enquanto é melhor mantermos esta relação estranha que nós temos...

- É melhor... Gina me faz um favor?

- Claro! Diga! – há quanto tempo que ela não se sentia útil.

- Posso falar consigo sinceramente?

- Já não está a falar?

- Estou, mas é diferente, quero... bem, desabafar. – Draco estava bem envergonhado, mas não me importei.

- Venha aqui. – pus a minha mão no sofá que ele tinha conjurado; ele veio até ao sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado, então o puxei repentinamente, ele como não estava à espera caiu com a cabeça em cima das minhas coxas. Ficamos ambos um bocado constrangidos, mas lembrei-me que tinha que crescer, e então disse-lhe:

- Não querias desabafar? Eu estou aqui para te ouvir. – Draco sorriu para mim e eu pus-me a acariciar o seu cabelo.

- Tudo começou quando era muito novo, meu pai sempre me treinou para odiar sangues de lama, trouxas e adoradores de trouxas. Eu não achei aquilo bem, mas não podia fazer nada, afinal era meu pai. Começou a ensinar-me artes das trevas, e a impingir-me a história de seguir o Lord das trevas, nunca gostei daquelas coisas mas apenas tinha que aceitar, sem dizer nada. Acho que a única pessoas que realmente se importava era a minha mãe. Vim para Howgrats mas mesmo aqui o meu pai me chateia a cabeça com coisas sobre o Lord... acho que não vou coragem para lhe dizer que não quero tomar nenhum partido nesta Guerra estúpida... – Gina sentia-se mal por ele.

- Tive uma ideia! – Gina gritou, assustando Draco.

- Pequena não grite!

- Desculpe. Sabe o que me lembrei? Eu quero crescer... estou farta de ser criança, você me pode ajudar nessa parte. Você não quer participar nessa guerra estúpida eu acho que o posso ajudar nesse pormenor, não me pergunte como; depois verá!

- Acha mesmo que isso vai resultar?

- Tenho a certeza!

- Tudo bem, amanhã falamos melhor, afinal já é tarde e temos que ir dormir. – Gina levantou-se, mas Draco pegou-lhe no pulso, impedindo-a de se ir embora.

- E que tal se dormíssemos aqui... os dois juntos? Esse sofá é grande o suficiente para nós.

- Ah...

- Não te preocupes, já te disse que não farei nada que você não queira. – com esta resposta Gina voltou-se a deitar, de costas para Draco, ele a abraçou por trás e conjurou uma manta para os tapar, já que Gina tinha deixado cair o robe, e tinha apenas aquela camisa que ele adorava, e ele estava apenas com a calça do pijama. Passado pouco tempo estavam os dois a dormir nos braços um do outro, quais dois amantes clandestinos.

N.A: Quero agradecer pelas reviews de:

Lyra Lestrange

Famiris W. M.

Lolita Malfoy

Miaka-ELA

E a todos os outros que lêem, mas não deixam reviews. Até ao próximo capítulo! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

N.A: eu sei que estou em atraso para com vocês, mas tive um bloqueio. Sabem quando se tem todas as ideias, mas não as conseguem exprimir? Pois… foi isso.

Aqui têm o 6ºcapítulo, desfrutem.

**Mudando**

_Passado pouco tempo estavam os dois a dormir nos braços um do outro, quais dois amantes clandestinos. _

**Tentei abrir os olhos, mas estava muita claridade, então tentei virar-me, mas algo me estava a agarrar. Vieram-me à mente lembranças da noite anterior. Os beijos, os carinhos, as confidencias, a pequena briga, a reconciliação, a minha ideia…**

**- Já acordou pequena? – Ok, é oficial. Ele realmente sabe como me assustar!**

**- Já, mas podia ao menos ter-se movido antes de falar, me assustou.**

**- O culpado não sou eu, a menina é que é muito assustadiça! - Virei-me e fiquei frente a frente com aqueles olhos que eu adorava. Pousei a minha mão no seu tronco. Céus… já disse o quanto quadribol fazia bem ao rapazes?**

**- Gosta do que vê, ruiva?**

**- Podia ser melhor, mas serve. – Definitivamente utilizei toda a minha coragem pra dizer tal mentira. É que melhor impossível!**

**- E vai-lhe servir para o que? – Levantou uma sobrancelha daquela maneira sexy que me deixava louca. (e quem é que não fica louca, heim?)**

**- O tempo o dirá!**

**- Por falar em tempo, já não é hora de nos levantarmos? Daqui a nada entra alguém aqui e temos sarilhos.**

**- Eu sei. – Levantei-me do sofá e fui até ao meu robe, que estava no chão qual trapo velho que era. Senti-me observada, virei-me e Draco olhava-me com olhos de quem queria comer.**

**- Já lhe disse para não me olhar assim!**

**- Desculpa, mas é inevitável. Meus instintos são mais fortes que minha mente. – Sorriso maldoso n.º17.**

**- Então vê se controla seus instintos que temos muito que fazer ainda hoje! – Mandei-lhe a camisa dele, que ele apanhou com uma mão.**

**- Ruiva… é sábado! O que é que você intenciona fazer num sábado?**

**- Não se lembra de nossa conversa ontem?**

**- Sim… mas que é que isso tem que ver?**

**- Vamos aproveitar hoje para iniciar as nossas mudanças. – Ele pareceu mediar sobre o que eu tinha dito. De repente um sorriso maroto rasgou-lhe a cara.**

**- Draco Malfoy, que ideias em que tem nessa cabeça? Com esse sorriso não pode ser coisa boa!**

**- Garanto-lhe que vai gostar! Hoje à visita a hosmeade, por isso vamos começar por sua mudança. Sei da pessoa ideal para nos ajudar. Espere por mim ao pé das carruagens. – Levantou-se, deu-me um selinho e foi-se embora, sem me dar tempo para reclamar. Conjurei umas roupas decentes e mudei-me mesmo ali. Peguei nas minhas roupas de dormir e fui para o dormitório arranjar-me minimamente.**

**Quando lá cheguei pus as minhas roupas em cima do baú e dirigi-me ao banheiro. Penteei meus cabelos e prendi-os num coque, calcei uns ténis al star pretos, peguei numa malinha e coloquei todas minhas economias, minha varinha e outros objectos pessoais.**

**Dirigi-me à entrada, onde estavam as carruagens que nos levariam a Hosmeade. Sentei-me num banquinho de pedra que havia ali. O que raio estaria Draco aprontando?**

**Passou um bom bocado e ele nunca mais aparecia. Será que me estava a fazer de boba? Tinha acabado de pensar nessa possibilidade quando ele apareceu nos portões com a mão dada a uma rapariga loira, alta e esbelta. Afinal quem era aquela _zinha_? E o que é que ela estava a fazer com o seu Draco? Espera. Ele não era seu. Com isto uma lágrima desceu-lhe pela face, mas ela tratou de a enxugar rapidamente. Decidida a ir embora, levantou-se mas vi que Draco e aquela _zinha_ vinham na sua direcção.**

**- Oi! – Draco e a rapariga falaram.**

**- Com que então é ela? Bem temos algum trabalho pela frente, mas não muito, visto que ela já é bastante bonita. – A rapariga falou, fazendo Gina corar.**

**- Tem razão Sophie. Ruiva esta é minha prima Sophie Neveu. (tirei o nome dum dos livros de Dan Brown). – 'Que tola que fui! Afinal é só sua prima. '**

**- Prazer me chame de Gina.**

**- Não, não, não! Gina é muito vulgar se quer mesmo mudar me diga qual é seu nome verdadeiro.**

**- É Virgínia mas eu o odeio (eu odeio Ginevra ou Guinevra)**

**- Devia era orgulhar-se, é um nome muito bonito cheio de classe. A partir de hoje Gina será só para os melhores amigos. Agora vamos para uma carruagem antes que elas partam sem nós.**

**Os três entraram numa carruagem, Gina sentou-se ao lado de Draco e Sophie ficou de frente para eles.**

**- Bem, Virgínia, vamos começar por uma sessão completa no salão da Miss Malakin, vamos fazer uma depilação completa, tratamento facial, cortar fazer um bom penteado nos cabelos, maquilharmo-nos… entre outras coisas.**

**- Primeira contra: eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar tudo isso. – Gina baixou a cabeça envergonhada pelo facto de ser pobre e eles terem tanto dinheiro.**

**- Ruiva, querias ser tu a pagar? Hoje é tudo por minha conta. Hoje e mais algum dia que precises de alguma coisa, vens falar comigo.**

**- Mas eu não posso aceitar! Deve ser muito dinheiro!**

**- Deixe-se de coisas, eu disse que a ia ajudar e é isso que vou fazer! Continua com o plano Sophie. – Gina suspirou contrariada, afundando-se mais um pouco no banco almofadado da carruagem.**

**- Bem, depois vamos as compras… vai ter um guarda-fato totalmente novo! – Sophie estava mais entusiasmada do que a própria Gina.**

**- Mas vamos combinar uma coisa ruiva, você só vai estrear as roupas no dia do baile, vai ser o dia de sua revelação. (baile de Carnaval) Parece-lhe bem?**

**- Parece muito bem mesmo!**

**- Hum… Ruiva?**

**- Sim… Diz Draco.**

**- E a minha mudança?**

**- Não te preocupes, vou tratar de tudo. Quando chegar a hora digo-te.**

**- Ah! E Virgínia você terá aulas como Draco, para aprender a não ser tão boazinha. Tem que admitir… Draco é mau de mais e você é boa demais, vejam se encontram algo intermédio.**

**- Bem, chegamos… vamos descer, não nos pudemos atrasar, afinal as senhoritas têm marcações no salão. – Desceram da carruagem e dirigiram-se rapidamente ao salão, não podiam ser apanhados por ninguém. Gina ficou de boca aberta assim que entrou o salão era enorme, todo em tons rosa, não muito chocantes. Havia pelo menos 20 funcionárias que andavam dum lado para o outro, com frascos de locções, perfumes e poções, faziam gestos com a varinha para fazer os penteados, havia 6 portas que Gina presumiu que fosse as salas de depilação e de outros tratamentos. Quando deu por si já tinha sido arrastada por Sophie para uma das salas. Draco como é óbvio ficou do lado de fora. Assim que entrou uma senhora roliça porém comum ar extremamente maternal apontou-lhe uma maca e disse-lhe:**

**- Senta-te aí, linda. Faz-me o favor de te pores em roupa interior. È a primeira vez que aqui vens não é?**

**- É sim, senhora…**

**- Malakin em pessoa!**

**- Prazer! Meu nome é Gin… Virgínia Weasley!**

**- Prazer. Bem deitem-se e quando estiverem prontas chamei-me. – A senhora Malakin desaparatou.**

**- Daqui a nada ela já volta, foi só buscar os cremes para fazer a depilação. – Gina olhou para Sophie e sentiu inveja por não ter um corpo como o da menina.**

**- Gina, nem vale pensar isso, o seu corpo é muito bonito, tens curvas no tamanho certo e no sítio certo, agora deita-te na maca, antes que a senhora Malakin venha e comece a refilar.**

**- Como é que…?**

**- Li sua mente.**

**- Voltei meninas. – A senhora Malakin apareceu no momento em que Gina ia perguntar-lhe como é que Sophie conseguia ler mentes, sempre achou que deveria ser difícil.**

**Passado meia hora de pura tortura, Gina e Sophie saíram da sala e foram sentar-se nas cadeiras, para lhes fazerem os penteados.**

**- Céus, estava a ver que nunca mais saiam dali de dentro, mais 5minutos e arrombava a porta, para vos ir buscar! – Draco falou meio irritado, paciência não era o seu forte.**

**- Se acalma vai priminho! – Sophie soou venenosa, virou a cara a Draco e chamou duas funcionárias para lhes arranjarem os cabelos.**

**- Desculpem a demora, ora com vão querer os cabelos? – Draco bufou, mostrando-se irritado.**

**Passado 45 minutos:**

**- Por Merlim, estava a ver que nunca mais saíamos de lá! – Draco resmungou, fazendo Gina soltar uma gargalhada.**

**- Vá lá Draco admita que valeu a pena, sua 'ruivinha' está mis bonita do que nunca! – Sophie soltou, fazendo Gina corar e Draco olhar pra Gina. Sophie tinha razão, Gina continuava com o cabelo até à cintura, mas estava solto, liso quase até ao fim, apenas com alguns cachos bem definidos na ponta. Tinha uma maquilhagem leve, um pouco de lip gloss e uma sombra verde que salientava o verde de seus olhos.**

**- Bem, eu estou com fome, apetece-me ir ao três vassouras almoçar? Que me dizem? Continuamos com as compras à tarde?**

**- Pode ser.**

**- Parece-me bem.**

**Dirigiram-se os três ao três vassouras e sentaram-se na mesma mais escondida que havia, por enquanto não podiam ser vistos. Afinal eram dois sonserinos com uma grinfória (nem sei como se escreve! Que tristeza!). Pior, era um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Pediram o almoço e antes que este chegasse Sophie falou:**

**- Virgínia, novo corte de cabelo e roupas novas não bastam para mudar, por isso as aulas com Draco serão todos os dias depois das aulas na sala precisa.E você aproveita e tenta mudar o Draco. Sabe, meu priminho até que tem sentimentos, mas casmurro como é não os gosta de mostrar. Por um lado é bom, mas à conta disso pode-se ferrar.**

**- Como eu a compreendo Sophie! – As duas olharam para a cara de embirrado de Draco e riram, digo, gargalharam.**

**- Já acabaram de rir de minha cara?**

**- Desculpa Draco mas você parecia uma criança mimada de 5 anos, a quem recusaram um doce. – Gina falou, mas vendo que Draco continuava embirrado, aproximou-se devagarinho e deu-lhe um selinho. – Melhor agora?**

**- Uhm, uhm… gostei desse doce. – Olharam uns para os outros e trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. Nesse momento a porta do café (aquilo pode se chamado de café não?), para deixar entrar o trio maravilha. "Boa… e agora?", foi o pensamento dos três.**

**- Bem… eu vou-me meter com o Potter-testa-rachada e vocês saem sem chamar atenção, Sophie, como é mais alta, tente encobrir Gina. Encontramo-nos ao pé da cabana dos gritos dentro de 10 minutos.**

**- Weasley, a almoçar aqui? Durante quantos anos esteve a guardar dinheiro? Ou será que o Potter quer armar de herói outra vez e salvar o amigo da fome? – Draco debochou dando tempo pra Sophie e Gina saírem dali. Entretanto Ron e Harry já se tinham levantado com intenção de bater em Draco, mas Hermione pôs-se entre eles e mandou-os sentar-se dizendo algo do género: Ele não merece ser levado sério. Aproveitando a aberta Draco foi-se embora, para se encontrar com as garotas.**

**-Finalmente! Pensei que me irmão lhe tivesse arrancado a cabeça ou algo do género. – Gina aproximou-se dele e ele aproveitou para a abraçar e depositar um beijo nos lábios, deixando-a depois e indo ter com sua prima.**

**- Draco não sabe que é feio deixar moças especadas depois de lhes ter dado um beijo! – Sophie retorquiu, fazendo Gina voltar à realidade.**

**- Bem… onde vamos mesmo?**

**- A todas as lojas de roupa que eu costumo frequentar! – Sophie pegou Gina pela mão e começaram as compras! No fim das exaustivas compras Gina tinha 4 calças de ganga; 2 calças pretas; 10 blusas de gola de variadas cores; 3 casacos; 2 capas pretas, 6 saias de vários tecidos e tamanhos, uma quantidade infinita de blusas de manga, alças e tomara-que-caia. Tinha também lingerie nova, camisas para dormir, e vários sapatos, sandálias, ténis, entre outro calçado. Tinha também um estojo enorme de maquilhagem, e um livro de feitiços básicos para uma bruxa que preze sua beleza. Como era claro aqui tudo estava magicamente diminuído de maneira a que coubesse no bolso do novo casaco de Gina. Entraram os três para a carruagem que os esperava para os levar de novo a Howgraws.**

**- Não se esqueça que só poderá começar a utilizar esta roupa depois do baile.**

**- Esteja descansada, eu não me esquecerei.**

**- Bem… e que tal se agora fizéssemos um brinde? – Draco propôs invocando uma garrafa de champanhe e três copos de cristal.**

**- Parece-me bem! – Disse Sophie agarrando num copo e dando outro a Gina. Copos esse que Draco fez o favor de encher. – Bem, e a que brindaremos?**

**- À mudança. – Disse Gina cortando o silêncio.**

**- À mudança! – Disseram os três em coro antes de beberem o seu champanhe.**

N.A: bem aqui está! Sei que demorei, mas como já disse tive um bloqueio pequenino. Aviso desde já que vai demorar 3 semanas antes de postar o próximo capítulo, pois vou de férias, mas para vos compensar prometo fazer um capítulo grandinho!

Agradecimentos a:

_**Musa-Sama **_

_**Miaka-ELA **_

_**LolitaMalfoy **_

_**LyraLestrange **_

_**Taramis W.M. **_

_**Laura M. **_

_**Missy.-.Goldy **_

**Sem vocês não sou nada! (um pouco dramática?)**

Bjs e fiquem bem!


	7. Desculpas

Só pra avisar e pedir desculpa pelo bloqueio que tive… possivelmente só actualizarei em Setembro pois vou outra vez de férias..espero que outros ares dêem-me inspiração que me anda a faltar.

Muitas desculpas…

Sinceramente:

Jamelia Millian


	8. Chapter 8

N.A: Eu sei que há muito tempo que já não escrevia por isso, para me desculpar decidi escrever este capítulo de tamanho XL. Boa leitura:

_**Aprendendo**_

**Tinham-se passado duas semanas desde a visita a hosmeade. Gina e Sophie tinham trancado as compras no armário de Gina, pois não podiam deixar ninguém vê-las. Como Gina continuava a ser 'invisível', ela e Sophie encontravam-se depois das aulas, onde Sophie lhe dava conselhos para ser a 'melhor entre as melhores', nas palavras de Sophie.**

**Gina saiu da sala de poções distraída, pensando quando começariam as aulas com Draco, ela não iria conseguir mudar apenas com a ajuda de Sophie. Sem aviso foi puxada para trás duma pilastra. Foi embater num corpo bem esculpido e uma mão impediu-a de gritar.**

**- Shiu! Pequena faça pouco barulho senão Flich ouve e nos dá detenção. – Draco tirou a mão que lhe tapava a boca e puxou-a pela cintura, tornando o espaço entre os dois inexistente. Ouviu-se passos a aproximar-se a finalmente a distanciar-se.**

**- Porra Draco! Para me matar basta dizer Avada Kedava! – Gina começou a dar-lhe murros no peito, enquanto que Draco ria da cara de irritada da garota.**

**- Ei! De que te ris?**

**- De ti! – Antes que Gina pudesse dizer alguma coisa Draco puxou-a pela nuca e beijou-a suavemente. Gina pôs as mãos à volta do pescoço do rapaz puxando-o mais para si. Draco passou a língua pelos lábios dela e Gina abriu a boca, para as línguas dançarem juntas a dança dos proibidos (eu sei… foleiro…). Gina tirou um dos braços do pescoço de Draco e começou a percorrer o peito dele com a sua mão. Draco deixou a sua mão 'escorregar' até ao rabo de Gina (rabo, bum-bum, traseiro, o que lhe quiserem chamar). Neste momento Gina apercebeu-se onde estavam e o que estavam prestes a fazer, por isso parou o beijo arrancando muxoxos de Draco.**

**- Aqui não!**

**- Ok.Ok. Afinal vim te buscar para te mostrar onde vão ser as nossas aulas. Vem comigo. – Draco pegou na mão dela e levou-a pelo corredor, descendo algumas escadas, e parou em frente dum quadro que mostrava uma paisagem linda.**

**- Astúcia. – Draco sussurrou ao quadro que se desviou, mostrando o seu quarto de monitor.**

**- Um quarto só para ti! Sortudo, eu tenho que partilhar o meu com mais 5 garotas! Não é justo!**

**- Se quiseres podes dividir um quarto comigo. – Draco piscou-lhe o olho, enquanto sorria de forma marota. Gina corou levemente e apressou-se a responder:**

**- Draco controla-te. Tens que me dar aulas! – Draco aproximou-se dela e capturou-lhe os lábios num beijo apaixonado. Gina separou os lábios e olhou para Draco.**

**- As aulas.**

**- Até parece que não gostas de estar comigo! (não Draco não é inseguro, chama-se chantagem emocional) – Draco fez cara de cachorro abandonado.**

**- Sabes que não é nada disso, mas por este andar chega no baile e eu continuo a mesma Gina de sempre!**

**- Tu já estás diferente do que eras, mais madura, segura e definitivamente mais espevitada!**

**- Ei! Eu não sou espevitada!**

**- És sim! – Draco empurrou-a até à sua cama, fazendo-a deitar-se e sentando-se logo de seguida em cima dela, pondo uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril. Draco abaixou-se e deu-lhe um selinho no nariz, fazendo Gina rir, de seguida calou-lhe o riso com um beijo de tirar fôlego. Muito a contragosto Gina separou os lábios.**

**- Draco… por muito que eu gosto de você… as aulas! – Draco resmungou mas acabou por sair de cima de Gina. Esta levantou-se e conjurou algumas almofadas que pôs no chão. Sentou-se numa delas e ficou a olhar para Draco que a olhava de volta com um olhar estranho.**

**- Não te sentas?**

**- No chão?**

**-Sim… porque?**

**- Eu sou um Malfoy! Malfoy's não se sentam no chão!**

**- Isto faz parte da tua aula… deixa de ser esquisito e esquece a educação Malfoy só por um bocadinho… Agora senta-te no chão. – Draco olhou outra vez para as almofadas mas acabou por se sentar.**

**- Agora pudemos começar a aula ou que?**

**- Ou que?**

**- Que engraçadinho Draco!**

**- Bem… para começar a aula eu queria fazer-te umas perguntas… que agradecia que respondesses sinceramente. Posso começar? – Gina fez que sim com a cabeça – Imagina que uma sonserina chegava ao pé de ti e te ofendia e à tua família, o que tu fazias?**

**- Das duas uma, ou a desonrava de tudo ou partia para a violência.**

**- Errado, nestes casos ou mandas uma resposta de maneira calma ou simplesmente ignorada e segues como se a opinião dela não valesse nada. Percebeste?**

**- Sim, mas sabes que me vai ser difícil controlar, o meu génio não é dos melhores.**

**- Eu sei, mas vais ter que fazer um esforço nesse sentido.**

**- Tudo bem, faz lá a próxima pergunta.**

**- Ok… imagina que estavas na aula do Snape……**

**E assim continuaram a tarde toda até que o estômago de Gina se fez ouvir.**

**- Draco… que horas são?**

**- Espera aí, deixa-me ir ver… Já são 21.30, nem dei pelo tempo a passar.**

**- Nem demos – corrigiu Gina – O jantar já acabou… que fazemos agora?**

**- Vamos pedir aos elfos que nos preparem alguma coisa, eu vou lá e já volto, fica aqui.**

**- Tudo bem, mas não te demores. – Draco levantou-se e saiu do quarto deixando Gina sozinha. Ela levantou-se e trocou as almofadas por uma mesa e duas cadeiras. De repente a lareira acendeu-se assustando-a. 'Deve ter a lareira programada', pensou (tipo ar condicionado tão a ver?). Passado um pouco o quarto já estava mais quente por isso ela tirou a capa e sentou-se na cama de Draco.**

**- Voltei – Draco colocou uma travessa cheia de comida em cima da mesa e também tirou a capa, tirou algo de dentro do bolso e pôs em cima da cómoda, mas Gina não reparou. – Vamos comer ou que?**

**- Ou que?**

**- Que engraçada, senhorita Weasley! – Draco pegou nela ao colo e colocou-a no chão mesmo ao lado da mesa.**

**- Os elfos esforçaram-se… - a travessa tinha todo o tipo de comida, que ainda fumegava. Sentaram-se e comeram em silêncio, que era por vezes quebrado por comentários acerca da comida. No fim do jantar.**

**- Sabes… pensei eu tivesse de te ensinar algumas maneiras, mas pelos vistos a senhorita tem mais maneiras que a Pansy.**

**- Nada de me comparar à Parkinson!**

**- Sim senhora! – Draco pegou na varinha e fez a travessa, mesa e cadeiras desaparecerem. – E agora a sobremesa!**

**- Qual sobremesa? - Gina perguntou, não tinha visto ele trazer nada. Draco foi até à cómoda e pegou numa caixa minúscula, que Draco logo aumentou. Abriu-a e lá dentro estava um pequeno muffin de chocolate (para quem não sabe muffin é tipo um queque).**

**- Então? Não me digas que não gostas…**

**- Não eu por acaso até não gosto… eu amo muffin! – Gina pegou nele e deu-lhe uma grande dentada mas os seus dentes embateram em algum tipo de metal.**

**- Ei! Este muffin tem qualquer coisa lá dentro!**

**- Sério? O que será? – Draco pegou no muffin e tirou de lá de dentro um anel de ouro branco com uma forma de serpente, muito bonito e discreto. A serpente tinha olhos cinzentos assim como Draco.**

**- O que…**

**- Virgínia Weasley aceitas namorar comigo? – Draco tinha-se posto de joelhos e tinha o anel em sua mão. Gina olhava para ele com a boca ligeiramente aberta e tinha uma expressão de incredulidade na cara.**

**- Então? Aceitas certo?**

**- Claro que sim, seu bobo! – Gina pôs-se de joelhos também e beijou-lhe os lábios dissipando qualquer dúvida que o namorado ainda pudesse ter. Draco separou-se dela e colocou-lhe o anel no dedo.**

**- Agora és minha, só minha, e esse anel é um aviso pra qualquer engraçadinho que se aproximar de ti!**

**- Ui! Que namorado ciumento e possessivo que fui arranjar!**

**- Gina tu por acaso não queres dormir comigo hoje pois não? – Draco tinha a certeza que a rapariga ia dizer que não.**

**- Com uma condição.**

**- Todas as que quiseres! – Aquela resposta tinha-o apanhado desprevenido.**

**- Nada de segundas intenções!**

**- Eu não tinha segundas intenções.**

**- Já agora… o que visto para dormir?**

**- Posso emprestar-te uma camisa minha. – Draco remexeu nas suas gavetas e tirou uma camisa preta que deu para a sua ruiva. – O banheiro é naquela porta ali. - Gina apareceu um pouco depois vestido a camisa que lhe dava a metade da coxa. Draco já tinha vestido a calça do pijama e não parecia ir vestir mais nada.**

**- Ruiva… o que tens debaixo da minha camisa? - Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.**

**- Uns shorts. Mas nada de ideias senhor Draco Malfoy. – Draco não lhe respondeu apenas se deitou e lhe indicou o lugar ao lado dele. Gina deitou-se de costas para ele e ele tapou-a com o edredon. Passado pouco Draco envolveu a cintura de Gina com seu braço, e foi assim que adormeceram.**

N.A: Aí tá o capítulo, sei que não está nada de especial, e também sei que não ficou muito grande, mas não deu mais… estive a fazer contas e esta fic vai ficar mais ou menos com 11 ou 12 capítulo, por isso já não falta muito.

-----------» Quero agradecer a todos que deixam review, e até aqueles que simplesmente lêem… Muito obrigado, todo o apoio é necessário, podem até deixar ideias se quiserem, mas já tenho a fic + ou – composta. Beijos muito grandes desta vossa autora que vos adora a todos!

P.S: Deixa review vai! ;D


	9. capítulo 9 Vivendo

N.A: sei que demorei muito a actualizar mas estava sem ideias, e estive quase a desistir da fic, mas depois voltei a lê-la e decidi retoma-la… apreciem a leitura:

Vivendo

Gina acordou sentindo-se feliz, virou-se e deu de caras com o namorado que dormia profundamente, apesar do sol já entrar pelas cortinas. Como era sábado decidiu deixar o namorado dormir, com muito cuidado retirou o braço de Draco da sua cintura, levantou-se dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Depois de fazer a sua higiene voltou para o quarto, encontrando Draco ainda de olhos fechados " Que namorado mais preguiçoso", decidida a acordar o namorado sentou-se na borda da cama e quando ia para o chamar, Draco abriu os olhos e repentinamente agarrou-a pela cintura e arrastou-a até si, enchendo-a de beijos no pescoço de seguida.

- Draco Edward Malfoy! Isso não se faz! Já viste que estas constantemente a assustar-me?!

- Isso é porque a senhorita e extremamente assustadiça! Estava a ver que nunca mais saías do banheiro e vinhas acordar o teu perfeito namorado. – Draco sorriu para ela.

- Perfeito? Olha que deixa muito a desejar senhor Malfoy! – Gina empinou o nariz, tentando conter o riso.

- É melhor o Potter, não? – Draco largou-lhe a cintura num ataque de ciúmes.

- Se o Potter fosse melhor eu estaria com ele e não contigo! – Gina aproximou-se, matreira, e passou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço beijando-lhe a nuca. Draco arrepiou-se com este carinho e suspirou:

- Isso é batota ruivinha! Assim não há quem te resista! - Ele virou-se a beijou-a apaixonadamente.

- Bom saber porque a intenção era mesmo essa! – Gina pisou-lhe o olho – Agora toca a levantar que temos muito que fazer!

- A minha ruiva é má para mim! Quer-me por a trabalhar num sábado! Acode-me Merlim! – Draco fez uma cara de profundo desespero e uniu as mãos olhando para o tecto.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso! Tanto eu como tu, ainda temos muito que aprender, porque caso não te lembres o baile é exactamente daqui a uma semana!

- Mas temos mesmo que trabalhar hoje...eu até que á estou mais bonzinho e a menina está mais...hum...como dizer? Está mais malévola!

- Eu não sou malévola! – Gina gritou, atirando uma almofada pra cima do namorado.

- Ai é guerra que tu queres? É guerra que terás! – Draco pegou num travesseiro e deu continuação ao que seria uma longa guerra de almofadas...

---------------------------------------------FIM-------------------------------------

(eeheheh, enganei-vos D)

Depois de uma manhã inteira de guerra de almofadas e de uma rápida passagem pela cozinha, Draco e Gina foram sentar-se debaixo de uma árvore nos jardins de Hograwts. Passaram a tarde toda a dar 'aulas' um ao outro, a melhorar o que já tinham aprendido. Draco continuava a ser frio, mas já não tinha a necessidade de implicar com tudo e com todos; Gina não sentia a necessidade de estar bem com todo o mundo e já sabia responder quando insultada; além do mais Gina tinha finalmente contado para Draco o seu plano de como tira-lo das garras de Voldemort. (nananinananão! Só vão saber depois nem vale a pena tentar!)

( eu não tenho imaginação nem paciência para escrever e descrever uma semana inteira... por isso vou fazer um resumo e quando chegar a parte interessante conto com mais pormenor ;D)

E semana anterior ao baile passou-se muito rapidamente, correndo normalmente, apenas com o coração da ruiva a bater mais depressa cada vez que pensava no baile.

Na noite anterior ao dia do baile, Sophie foi ter com Gina ao dormitório.

- Pegue suas roupas novas, sua maquilhagem, vamos embora deste dormitório nefasto.

- Eu, ok, mas vamos para aonde? – Gina arrumava as suas roupas num malão enorme, o mais depressa e melhor que conseguia.

- Para onde haveria de ser? Para o dormitório do meu primo. – Sophie sorriu para Gina que olhava para ela como se ela fosse alguma demente.

- Como assim? Vou ter que dormir lá? – "ora tu já lá dormiste uma vez" Gina pensou para si mesma.

- Ora tu já lá dormiste uma vez – Sophie piscou para Gina. – Tens que trabalhar melhor na Oclumência (eu acho que é assim que se escreve).

- Estou a ver que sim. Estou pronta. – Gina pegou na varinha e colocou o malão a flutuar a seu lado enquanto descia as escadas juntamente com Sophie em direcção do salão comunal.

- Aonde pensas que vais Virgínia Weasley? – Ron estava sentado numa das mesas a jogar xadrez bruxo com Harry.

- Eu? Ora eu penso que vou dormir noutro quarto deste castelo com a minha amiga Sophie, não que isso te diga respeito. – Gina passou recto no quadro seguida por Sophie que demonstrava um sorriso de escárnio.

- Perfect ma petit Virgínia, perfect! Eu própria não faria melhor.


	10. Capítulo final

N.A: Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno, mas já aqui está outro pra compensar:

Preparativos para uma vida

Já só faltavam 3 dias para o baile e Gina estava ansiosa para mostrar a todos que já não era a rapariga ingénua que todos pensavam que ela era.

Draco por seu lado andava bastante curioso para saber como Virgínia o ia ajudar… afinal, o que poderia uma rapariguinha como ela fazer? Certo?

Sophie, contrariando estes dois, andava radiante, praticamente aos pulos; por um lado estava desejosa para ver as reacções do mundo mágico: tanto pela mudança de Gina como pela mudança de Draco; por outro lado…a sua felicidade derivava de um certo rapaz chamado Blaise Zabini, que se tinha tornado muito 'amigo' dela nas ultimas semanas.

Estavam os quatro (Gina, Draco, Sophie e Blaise) no quarto de monitor de Draco, cada um pensando para si, deixando o quarto num silêncio de morte.

- Ai gente! Por acaso morreu alguém e estamos prestando homenagem em silêncio ou que? Por Merlim, alguém que diga algo! – Sophie gritou, ela nunca foi muito dada a silêncios.

- 'Algo'!

- Muito engraçado Draco! – Sophie fez beicinho fazendo todos rir.

- Gente eu estou nervosa por causa do baile… e se algo de mal acontecer?

- Não vai acontecer nada, nós não vamos deixar. Não se preocupe Gina – Disse Blaise reconfortando a sua nova amiga.

- Prometem que me ajudam se eu precisar???

- Não Virgínia vou deixa-la lidar com os todos os problemas que surgirem e vou-me rir quando pedires a minha ajuda… é claro que te ajudamos. – Retorquiu Sophie.

- Obrigado a todos – Gina disse sorrindo para os amigos.

- E tu Draco, não dizes nada? – Perguntou Blaise rindo do ar de concentrado do loiro.

- Hein? O que é? Porque estão todos a olhar para mim??? – Draco olhou confuso para os amigos que sorriam perante a falta de atenção dele.

- Larga a vassoura e volta à terra priminho… em que é que estavas a pensar para não nos estares a ligar nenhuma?

- Em nada de especial, estava só a divagar. – Todos perceberam que Draco estava a esconder alguma coisa mas decidiram não perguntar mais nada e voltaram a ficar em silêncio, mas desta vez um silêncio agradável.

………………………………….. Dia do baile …………………………………..

Para que as raparigas se pudessem arranjar propriamente os rapazes forma expulsos do quarto de Draco, com muitos protestos deste "Mas o quarto é meu!" "Pois agora é nosso".

O baile começava as 22horas e os parezinhos combinaram encontrar-se as 22horas no fim da escadaria que levava ao salão de Inverno, onde ia decorrer o baile.

- Gina viu os meus brincos, aqueles azuis petróleo? – Perguntou Sophie ainda descalçada, que passava baton nos seus lábios.

- Não estarão na sua caixinha de jóias? – Perguntou Gina como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Obrigado amiga, não sei que faria sem você!

- Um accio brincos deveria chegar, não era preciso mais…

- Muito engraçada… vais demorar muito tempo a maquilhar-te…

Ainda não pus sombra…

- Já acabei, só me falta calçar.

- A mim só me falta a maquilhagem e já podemos ir.

No outro lado do castelo:

- Será que as meninas ainda vão demorar muito tempo? – Blaise olhou impacientemente para o seu relógio.

- Relaxa elas devem estar quase a chegar, devem estar só a fazer tempo…

- Espero bem que tenha razão.

Passado 7 minutos:

- Olha lá, não são elas…

- Espero bem que sejam, e olha que se não forem nós deveríamos ter antes convidado aquelas meninas. – Blaise disse sorrindo cúmplice para Draco.

Sophie vinha à frente trajando um vestido azul-petróleo com as alças grossas caídas nos seus ombros, tinha uma maquilhagem simples que contratavam os seus olhos verdes. Gina vinha logo atrás com um vestido preto com detalhes vermelhos ao longo do vestido, que descia até aos tornozelos, nos pés Gina tinha umas sandálias pretas com tiras de brilhantes. A sua maquilhagem era muito leve e o que se destacava eram os seus lábios avermelhados.

- Então como estamos? – Perguntou Gina sorrindo para o namorado.

- Melhor era impossível – respondeu Draco sem tirar os olhos de Virgínia.

- Então vamos andando ou vamos ficar aqui a noite toda com vocês a babarem por nós? – Sophie perguntou piscando para Blaise que ainda não tinha fechado a boca de espanto.

- Vamos então.

Os quatro dirigiram-se para o salão aonde iria decorrer o baile, fazendo as pessoas no corredor pararem para terem a certeza que estavam a ver bem; um Malfoy e uma Wesley, desde quando tal coisa era possível?

Ao chegarem às portas do salão do baile olharam uns para os outros e respiraram bem fundo, todos deram um passo em frente e entraram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o baile parar para ver quem entrara…

- Virgínia Wesley, o que pensa que está a fazer com essa doninha e os seus amigos cobras? – Ronald veio a correr vermelho na direcção da sua irmã.

- Eu penso, e tenho a certeza que venho ao baile com o meu namorado e com os meus amigos. Algum problema com isso 'maninho'? – Virgínia respondeu friamente a Ron que ficou por momentos chocado com tais declarações.

- Esse, esse… o doninha é o teu namorado? E eles são teus amigos? Nós sim somos teus amigos.

- Nós quem? O Potter e a Granger, e tu mesmo? Aqueles que quando eu precisei nem me viam, e me tratavam como se eu fosse invisível, aqueles que nunca reparam em mim e que nunca tiraram 10 minutos só pra ver se eu estava bem… Não me parece, amigos são eles - ela apontou pra Blaise, Sophie e Draco – que apesar das divergências entre casas se preocuparam comigo e me ajudaram quando mais precisei. Agora se me das licença gostaria de aproveitar o baile com os meus verdadeiros amigos. Ate!

- Boa ruivinha! – Blaise felicitou a amiga que lhe sorriu de volta.

- Vamos dançar, não estou pra passar o baile todo sentada – Sophie puxou Blaise para a pista de dança e foi acompanhada por Draco e Gina; os amigos dançaram por quase uma hora, por vezes trocando os casais na brincadeira.

- Por Merlin, estou cansada… rapazes sejam uns cavalheiros e vão buscar umas bebidas pra nós sim? – Sophie indicou-lhes onde estava a mesa das bebidas.

- Agora que eles já se foram, me diga Gina, qual é o seu plano para Draco?

- De que estas a falar Sophie?

- Ele ajudou-te a ti… era suposto tu ajuda-lo a ele…

- Isso está tudo tratado, quando chegar a altura saberás.

Os rapazes tinham voltado com as bebidas que foram bebidas rapidamente pelos amigos. (gostaram do trocadilho? xD)

Estavam a dançar mais uma música quando Gina pediu a Draco para irem lá pra fora apanha rum pouco de ar.

Já nos jardins:

- Draco a razão pela qual te chamei aqui foi para poder cumprir a minha parte do nosso acordo – Draco ia falar mas Gina impediu-o – Tu disseste-me que não querias tomar parte nesta guerra e eu disse-te que tinha a solução, pois hoje vais ficar a saber qual é. Anda comigo. – Gina pegou na mão dele e levou-o pra dentro do castelo. Depois de andarem um bocado, ela parou em frente a umas gargúlas e disse "Sorvete de Limão" e as gargúlas saltaram para o lado deixando ver uma escada circular.

- Vais-me explicar o porque de irmos ao escritório de Dumbledore?

- Quando lá chegarmos percebes tudo.

Ao chegar ao escritório, lá estava Dumbledore a afagar as penas da sua linda Fénix.

- Ah, estava ver que já não vinham, sentem-se por favor – indicou as duas cadeiras em frente da sua secretária.

- Desculpe professor, mas a Gina ainda não me explicou o que estamos aqui a fazer…

- Bem, a menina Wesley informou-me da sua vontade relativamente a Guerra e pediu-me que o ajudasse - Draco olhou para Gina que parecia extremamente interessada nos seus pés – Pensei então num local aonde pudesses estar a salvo… se estivesses do nosso lado possivelmente seria mais fácil, mas como queres estar a parte tive algumas dificuldades pra convencer algumas pessoas a ficares num local seguro que te arranjei.

- Arranjou-me um local seguro? Para eu ficar durante a Guerra?

- Exactamente.

- Isto parece-me demasiado bom pra ser bom… tem contrapartidas não tem?

- É capaz de ter… afinal vais ficar na sede da Ordem da Fénix, portanto vais ter que aguentar com alguns insultos vindos de membros com mentes mais fechadas pra outras realidades.

- Tais como?

- Um Malfoy não dedicar a sua vida a servir Voldemort. – Dumbledore sorriu para o rapaz.

- E quando vou pra lá? – Draco começava a gostar mesmo da ideia, era perfeito.

- Assim que te graduares, ou caso a Guerra comece antes disso iras pra lá o mais cedo possível.

- Professor, vou ficar a ficar a dever-lhe a minha vida.

- Não sejas exagerado… é só um favor que eu como vosso director tinhas que vos fazer… sim a vocês, porque a menina Wesley vai ficar na Ordem contigo Draco, cuidarás dela e tenho a certeza que ela cuidará de ti. – Dumbledore sorriu para os seus alunos – Agora vão mas é divertirem-se no baile, o que raio é que ainda estão a fazer aqui?

Gina e Draco riram-se e saíram do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Gina, quero-te agradecer pelo que fizeste por mim.

- Oh Draco, não tens de agradecer, tu também me ajudaste eu só estou a retribuir o favor.

- Mas eu quero agradecer-te na mesma – Draco aproximou-se da sua namorada e passou uma mão à volta da sua cintura e com a outra aproximou as caras dos dois e beijou Gina apaixonadamente. Gina passou as suas mãos por detrás do pescoço do namorado e ficaram assim, a beijar-se por um bom bocado de tempo.

- Draco temos que voltar para o baile daqui a nada acham que fomos raptados ou assim?

- Já que insistes… por mim podíamos ficar assim toda a noite…

- E ainda havemos de passar muitas noites assim, mas não hoje.

Os dois dirigiram-se de novo para o Baile de mãos dadas. Quando entraram deram logo de caras com Blaise e Sophie que vieram logo ter com eles preocupados pelo sumisso dos amigos.

- Aonde estiveram os dois? – Perguntou Sophie sem se importar em ser indiscreta.

- No gabinete de Dumbledore – respondeu Gina simplesmente.

- A fazer o que?

- A resolver o problema do nosso amigo Draco.

- Então tá tudo tratado?

- Tudo.

- Então e agora irmo-nos divertirmo-nos.

Se bem o disseram, melhor o fizeram, os amigos passaram toda a noite a dançar e a rir, para surpresa de muitos. No dia seguinte Ron foi interrogar a irmã acerca do seu novo namorado e depois de muitos argumentos acabou por aceitar, meio relutante, que Gina gostava mesmo do Malfoy e vice-versa.

É claro que ambas as famílias tiveram que saber sobre o seu relacionamento, a família de Gina acabou por aceitar, porque eles sempre quiseram ver a sua menina feliz. A família de Draco ameaçou tirar-lhe a herança, o que fez com que Draco risse na cara dos pais. Passado 7 meses depois da graduação de Gina, Draco já morava na ordem da Fénix juntamente com Blaise, que tinha sido expulso de casa por não querer receber a marca negra. Sophie não queira ficar longe de Blaise e quis participar na guerra contra Voldemort por isso também pode ficar na Ordem. Passado pouco tempo a Guerra estoirou e Draco acabou por ajudar a Ordem e lutou lado a lado com Harry, que no fim derrotou Voldemort. A maioria dos comensais acabou morto ou preso e os poucos que ficaram em liberdade não se atreviam a dar a cara. Harry descobriu que Luna Lovegood não era tão lunática assim, Ron finalmente descobriu a sua coragem e propôs Hermione em casamento, Pansy juntou-se com Marcus Flint para orgulho de ambas as famílias que emigraram pra bem longe. Blaise e Draco decidiram fazer uma surpresa às namoradas e compraram uma mansão para os quatro… grande o suficiente pra terem privacidade quando precisassem dela. A família Weasley já aceitava o namoro da sua filhinha com um Malfoy por isso aceitaram ir à festa de mudança para a Mansão.

Já na festa Draco e Blaise pediram a atenção dos amigos e dos (poucos) familiares:

- A mudança para esta mansão representa também uma mudança para um novo tipo de vida; uma vida conjunta com as nossas namoradas – com o copo de champanhe apontaram para Gina e Sophie que sorriram para os namorados. – Vida essa que seria para sempre… até que a morte nos separe não é Blaise?

- É pois Draco, e já que falas nisso: Sophie… - Blaise tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso, abriu-a revelando um anel com um diamante no centro – aceitas casar comigo?

Sophie olhou surpresa para o namorado com a boca ligeiramente aberta em espanto.

- É claro que aceito! Eu amo-te! – Sophie saltou para o pescoço do namorado e selaram o seu compromisso com um beijo.

- Já que estamos nesta onde de casamentos – Draco continuou olhando para os casais presentes na sala – Virgínia Weasley… aceitas ser uma Malfoy? – Draco tirou uma caixinha vermelha também de veludo e quando a abriu Gina pode ver um anel de noivado de ouro branco com três pequenos diamantes cravados.

- É claro que aceito! – Gina abraçou o namorado que lhe colocou o anel no dedo.

Durante o resto da noite os rapazes receberam palmadinhas no ombro e as raparigas beijos e abraços de felicidade das amigas.

Passados 6 meses do pedido os casais casaram-se numa cerimónia pequena, mas linda, e seguiram de lua-de-mel para Itália.

Passados alguns meses de quando tinham voltado da sua lua-de-mel, as raparigas andavam estranhas, mal-humoradas, deixando os maridos num estado de nervos. Pelo 4º dia consecutivo Gina gritava com Draco, afirmando que ele já não gostava dela e atirava-lhe objectos achados ao calhas em cima da secretária.

- Mas Gina, amor, é claro que eu gosto de ti… senão não me tinha casado contigo, nem tinha suportado as partidas dos gémeos, nem a fúria do Ronald…

Nesse mesmo dia os rapazes decidiram levar as esposas ao médibruxo, não era normal elas comportarem-se assim. Depois da consulta com elas, o médibruxo veio ter com eles.

- Parabéns meu senhores, vão ser pais.

Escusado será dizer que Draco começou a hiper ventilar e Blaise ficou branco que nem um fantasma.

Passados 6 meses de muitas confusões Sophie deu à luz um menino lindo de cabelo pretos como o pai e olhos verdes como a mãe.

Um mês e meio depois de nascer Brandon Gina deu à luz uma menina com os cabelos ruivos e uns olhos acinzentados. Chamaram-lhe Laya.

Os anos passaram Brandon e Laya cresceram felizes, assim como os seus pais, que viram os filhos a iram para Hogwats e a tornarem-se bons feiticeiros.

Resumidamente… viveram felizes para sempre…

N.A: Bem… acabei D Eu quero reviews a dizer o que acharam, o que podia estar melhor, porque tenho intenções de fazer outra fic e quero que esteja melhor que esta…

Quero agradecer a todos os que leram e deixaram reviews.

Muito obrigado a:

LolitaMalfoy

Musa-Sama

Lyra Lestrange

Lauh'Malfoy

Clair Moon

Miaka-ELA

.Missy.-.Goldy.

Laura M.

Srta. Summers Lehane

Pois sem as vossas reviews não teria tido coragem pra concluir esta fic…

Beijos e abraços para todos…até à minha próxima fic xD


End file.
